Pokemon International Police Force: Crescent Eclipse
'Pokémon International Police Force: Crescent Eclipse '('''Pocket Monsters: Interpol Adventures in the Dream Realm '''in Japan) is the first game in a brand new Pokémon spin-off series released for the 3DS. Story Prologue - Make your Choice The game begins with a silhouette in a dark room, the lights turn on and the silhouette is revealed to be a man wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses who reveals himself as "Agent Auxin", he explains that you're currently in a region known as "Xinoah" in a world filled with creatures known as Pokémon, after that he asks the player their name, gender and how they look, at which point you get to customize your appearance, after that Auxin talks about the International Police Force and how it's a massive organization that takes care of criminal activites in the world, after that it's revealed that it was a recording and the game cuts to the player character being ambushed by 4 men in a metallic room, the player character uses a variety of high-tech gadgets to fend off the attackers, however, the men get out their PokéBalls and decide to release their Pokémon to fight, the player character puts their hand in a PokéBall of their own in their belt, but start hesitating and decide to fight off the Pokémon using a stun gun instead, they manage to weaken them but the Pokémon attacks manage to knock them to the ground. After the player character is tackled to the ground, the 4 men sigh as the walls fall down and Agent Auxin appears, revealing it was just a training session, Auxin asks the player character why they didn't use Pokémon but the character doesn't respond, Auxin tells the player that he knows that they're afraid of Pokémon but that they have to learn how to get over that and move on, the player apologizes and Auxin tells them to find their new partner, "Nate", who's codename is "Lack-Two", the player goes after him and finds them outside of the building, where he gives the player a box containing 3 PokéBalls and tells him to pick one, the player refuses the offer and the two are called by Auxin who alerts them of an attack in "Astilbe Town". The two arrive at the town with a squad of policemen alongside them and find the town in ruins, as well as the culprits who reveal themselves as the "Nightmare Batallion", and that they were just about to leave after getting what they wanted, Nate confronts them and tries to arrest them but the Nightmare Batallion laugh as their general, "Kishima", reveals himself and opens a small box he's holding, revealing a glowing crystal and a small chisel, he picks up the chisel and chips the gemstone until making a small hole, from which an enormous amount of energy starts leaking and takes the form of "Zekrom", Nate tries fighting it but gets defeated very easily, meanwhile the player character is still shocked from seeing Zekrom and has a flashback to his childhood, where they're seen exploring the forest until seeing Team Plasma battling against Zekrom and trying to catch him, the player character is knocked by a wild Pokémon into the middle of the crossfire where they're accidentally shocked by Zekrom's lightning, after that the player character passes out. Once they wake up they're being carried by Nate in the middle of the forest, who tells them that Zekrom was too strong for him and the policemen so they had to flee, after a while Nate collapses due to his wounds and the group is attacked by some wild Pokémon, Nate tries releasing Dewott to fight but he's too wounded from the fight with Zekrom so he just faints, after that the player character starts panicking until grabbing the box from Nate's backpack and hesitatingly picking one of the Starters, which can be either Treecko, Chimchar and Oshawott, after picking one the player uses the Pokémon to fight off the wild Pokémon and bring Nate back to the "International Police Force Main HQ". After Nate is healed back up he thanks the player and awards them with a "Togepi Coin", which is part of a new ranking system for the International Police Force that awards policemen that do good work with Coins to represent their ranking, the player character thanks Nate and the two are called by Agent Auxin who tells him that in the scene they found a bit of the gemstone that was chipped by Kishima to release Zekrom and they've traced its origins back to Sinnoh, the two are told that they will be sent there and Nate quickly sighs and asks if they have a choice, Auxin says no and asks why he doesn't want to go, to which Nate reveals that he doesn't really like to work with Looker, Auxin tells him that he has to learn to work with him and the two are sent to Sinnoh to look for the origin of the strange gemstone. Gameplay The main gameplay, just like the normal Pokémon series and many RPGs, is divided into two halves: Overworld and Battle. Overworld The Overworld in this game is very similar to normal Pokémon games, except the camera's focused on the character's back a bit more, making it seem more immersive, not only that but in the Overworld now you can also see the Pokémon that are about to attack you, however, they only look like silhouettes at first and you can only see what Pokémon they are once you're in battle. In the Overworld you can use your gadgets to inspect certain areas, interrogate people and more, that way it adds more to the police element of the game, you can also use your gadgets to explore more land and even in battles. However, the main key to exploring the land is vehicles. Now not only can you use a bike but you can choose between 4 different vehicles, 1 of which is optional: The roller-skates is faster than running and can be used to grind rails and go faster inside buildings, the bike is slightly faster than roller-skates, can go up slopes and jump over ramps, the motor scooter is faster than the other 2 vehicles and can go through snow, sand and mud, but is the heaviest of them all, meaning it can't go through cracked floors or ramps, then there's the fourth vehicle unlocked by completing the sidequest of collecting all of the Coins and rising up the ranks, which is the "All-Terrain Booster Suit", which has all of the abilities of the vehicles. Battle System The Battle System is more reminiscant of Ni no Kuni in Wild Battles or battles that are not for sport, like a battle against a Nightmare Batallion Grunt for example, in these battles your character is thrown into an arena along with the Pokémon or in some cases the human opponent (a Nightmare Batallion Grunt once again works as an example for this), and the two send our their Pokémon to battle, you can either switch between controlling your Pokémon, who has a big movepool but can only pick 4 moves for a battle, or control yourself and use gadgets to aid your Pokémon in battle, however fighting against the opponent Pokémon yourself can be a bad idea unless they're very weak, as your attacks do very little damage against Pokémon, when you're controlling one of the two characters, the other is controlled by a CPU until you switch, the CPU is set to dodge attacks by default but you can adjust the Pokémon to give them commands when you're not controlling them (for example, setting an Arcanine to keep using Flamethrower whenever they're not being controlled). Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Spin Off Games